


Glimpses

by jeweniper



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, I'm tired and these are the first ones I've done so hopefully they're good, M/M, One Word Prompts, One sentence fics, mostly fluffy because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompted, one sentence glimpses into life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many things to do but I was too tired to do any of them, so I intended to play pokemon. But I wrote fic instead?! Definitely ideal. Anyway, with these I'm trying to show some love to pairings that I adore but haven't written yet/won't get to soon. This is from the writer-guides 100prompt challenge on tumblr, though I may be cheating with my format. Tonight I'm posting the first 24 (which means 6 per pair, very little I know). I intend to post after every 24 sentences, so each chapter will have 6. Enjoy!(?)

  1. _Dance_



        Tsukishima feigns annoyance when Kuroo pulls him from the couch, but his footwork gives him away as they sway lightly across the living room, dinky commercial jingle floating through the television and between their soft smiles.

  1. _Clip_



        “Oops,” Kuroo hears as Tsukishima quickly draws the scissors away from his growing bangs and traitorously hands him the mirror, and even though the too-short hairs now add more layers to his untamable mane, he can only sigh in defeat and enjoy the other boy’s long fingers, still tangled comfortably within his locks.

  1. _Poor_



“I said my vision was poor, not nonexistent,” He repeats, but Kuroo doesn’t look like he’s buying it so Kei sneaks a quick kiss on his nose when he reclaims his glasses, which successfully grabs Kuroo’s attention from the issue.

 

  13.   _Crime_

When Kuroo whines, “it should be illegal to be that good-looking and yet that nerdy,” he throws the dinosaur-themed notebook at him mid-pterodactyl doodle because honestly, Kuroo is studying _in glasses_ with no upcoming test so he has no room to talk?

 

17\.   _X-Ray_  
       

        True, this is the end of his high school volleyball career, and Kuroo appears to be taking the injury well while he and Kenma discuss hospital discharge particulars—but Tsukishima can’t help the bit of emotion that leaks into his hand where it furiously grips the bedsheet, as he silently fends off unwanted memories of hopes dashed in a sport to which you were so devoted.  


21.    _Ice_  
       

        Kuroo touches Tsukishima often, and playfully, but what he doesn’t say is that those touches also serve to confirm that he is there, because sometimes Tsukishima is quiet and his skin is cold, and if he doesn’t press some of his warmth and affection into the blond's fingertips or his back or his forehead, then he worries that Tsukishima will float away like a silent glacier in the night; sometimes these images keep him up and at those times he reaches out most desperately.


End file.
